


Sweet as Sugar

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Hitting heat and rut respectivly, Obi-Wan allows Anakin to share in his despite minor misgivings about the entire thing.





	Sweet as Sugar

Rubbing the bacta patch on his arm absently, Obi-Wan curled into the corner of the couch to read, ignoring how Anakin was basically looming over him as the blond leaned on the back of the couch. The alpha was never more then two steps away from him since the healer had given Obi-Wan the contraception shot and seemed to need to almost rub his scent onto Obi-Wan.

It was a bit overwhelming.

Worse yet was the desire to let Anakin, to be good for the other and Obi-Wan often had to shake himself out of it when he noticed.

“...You’re hovering. Anakin please sit down or go do something else.” Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

“Don’t want to, you’ll make me sit in the other end of the couch.” Anakin promptly responded.

Rolling his eyes Obi-Wan finally looked at the other. “And how DO you want to sit then?” He offered out in as suffering a tone as he could.

“Holding you.” Anakin leaned a bit more over the couch. “I want to hold you.”

The older man blinked at that. “You just want to...hold me?” He asked in surprise, blinking again when Anakin nodded eagerly. “Well...I guess.” He hesitated.

“Really?” Anakin perked up, standing and moving around the couch.

“I’m not sitting in your lap though.” Obi-Wan quickly said before sitting up enough for Anakin to sit behind him.

“That’s fine, I can do this.”

And with that Anakin manhandled him around until he was sitting between Anakin’s raised leg, back against the others chest with Anakin’s arms around his waist and his nose pressed into Obi-Wan’s neck.

Oh no this was almost worst then lap sitting.

“I...”

“You said I could hold you.” Anakin offered smugly against his shoulder.

That snapped Obi-Wan’s mouth shut and he focused on his datapad, taking a sharp breath through his nose. “Yes, fine.”

He tried to focus on his datapad, ignoring Anakin’s slow and steady breaths from behind him or the way his hand was slowly rubbing his stomach or the way his nose was...oh Force.

“Anakin that is very distracting.” He murmured.

“Do you want me to stop?” Anakin hummed against his neck, nose nuzzling the pale skin.

“I...” Obi-Wan swallowed and shifted a bit, letting out a low noise as Anakin slipped his hand under the tunic and ran his fingertips along the taunt stomach. The datapad was slowly lowered. “...Anakin you’re not in rut yet.” He shifted more.

“I know.” Anakin hummed, teasing the skin slowly, grinning when the muscles jerked beneath his touch.

“Then why are you...” Obi-Wan dropped his head back against the others shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Because you feel good to touch. And you seem to like it.” Was hummed against his shoulder as Anakin teased around the others navel, not bothering to hide his curiosity as he tested Obi-Wan’s reactions. “You’re kind of sensitive.” He hummed. “Is it normal or because of the coming heat?”

“Bit of both.” Obi-Wan whispered, fisting Anakin’s leggings in his hands.

And then it stopped with Anakin’s hand just sprawled on his stomach, legs on either side of Obi-Wan’s and his chest to the others back.

“Wha-”

“I don’t want to...not yet. I just want to keep you here. Is that okay?” Anakin nuzzled.

Swallowing, Obi-Wan gave a short nod and picked up his datapad again, trying and failing to focusing on it. But hey, at least he tried.

Ugh, he had Yoda’s voice in his head. ‘There is no try.’ He grimaced and took a deep breath before resting the datapad on his knees and sinking himself into a half meditative state.

Since the other wasn’t using the datapad, Anakin swiped it and started to read it one handed over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, only occasionally shifting to make sure they were both comfortable on the couch. It was kind of nice honestly and Anakin hoped that they could do this again outside of the whole heat/rut business.

Of course it couldn’t last and by the next day Anakin didn’t even bother resisting the urge to pin Obi-Wan down beneath him, kissing the omega needily while blinding backing them towards the closest bedroom which ended up being the older Jedi’s.

Which was just as well, Obi-Wan’s bed was slightly bigger.

And it was rather neat how Obi-Wan was desperately tugging at his clothes and undressing Anakin. ‘Needy. He’s needy.’

Which was nice. Obi-Wan had been so confused about the entire thing until now and having him needy and even a bit vocal was wonderful.

Spurred on by Obi-Wan, Anakin returned the favor in the undressing department, throwing the others clothes here and there until he could touch skin once again, giving a deep and happy purr as he pushed Obi-Wan to the bed, kneeling down to pull the leggings and underwear off his legs.

His master’s thighs were quivering as Anakin ran his hands along the inside of them, slow and steady until he encountered wet slick that made his groin throb and he roughly shoved Obi-Wan’s thighs apart for space, leaning in to lick along the tender skin.

The flavor was not unpleasant, slightly sweet with a tart aftertaste that reminded Anakin of lemon pastries. He might have indulged in that a bit more if Obi-Wan hadn’t grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him up, a low moan escaping him. “Please!” He whined.

Anakin grunted before pushing his leggings down his hips even as Obi-Wan pressed kisses along his shoulder and collarbone, hands eagerly helping him with the last few barriers until skin was touching.

The world was a blur after that, Obi-Wan’s wrecked voice pleading for more, his fingers sunken deep into the others slick heat, the needy throbbing inside himself before he finally got relief, sinking into Obi-Wan’s tight heat.

“Kark!” He hissed against the others neck, shuddering as he pressed balls deep.

“Anakin...please...Alpha...” Obi-Wan whimpered against his shoulder, beard rubbing against Anakin’s skin but his mind zeroed in on the words, alpha, yes he was this omegas alpha. He gave a deep growl and set a punishing pace, hands clenching into the hips of the man below him as callused hands dug into his shoulders, holding on at the brutal pace that was set.

He noted Obi-Wan’s ankles crossing at the small of his back, the other arching to meet the thrusts before he gave a sharp cry as Anakin hit something really pleasurable inside of the other, making it Anakin’s goal to hit it again, wanting to hear that cry AGAIN.

It felt so good, Obi-Wan tight and hot around him, clenching on him, clawing at his back and shoulders as the natural slickness Obi-Wan produced eased the way.

And then the knot started to grow.

Anakin felt his breath catch even more then before as his knot growing caused Obi-Wan to get even tighter.

After that it didn’t take long for either to go over, Obi-Wan’s entire body tensing as cum spurted between their bellies even as Anakin grinded the knot into him and stopped, letting his orgasm sweep away all thoughts as he was locked inside the other.

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke there was a blanket around his shoulders and a hand carefully rubbing his hair.

Anakin lifted his head to look at Obi-Wan, who peered back, visibly unsure. “Hi.”

“Hi Master.” Anakin chirped a bit before leaning in and kissing the other, feeling Obi-Wan relax under the touch. The shift made the knot grind into Obi-Wan and the older man jerked his head away to keen a bit.

“Eh...I best not move until that pops out huh.” Anakin winced at the oversensitive sensation then settled to have his hair petted by Obi-Wan, both relaxing.


End file.
